castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-Quests: Malekus
The Malekus Demi-Quests are gained by gaining Demi-Points that look like two red crossed swords. You can gain these points by praying to Malekus, or by battling humans or monsters. Main Quest 1: The Return of the Dragon * The village of Angleston is burning! Columns of fire can be seen blasting upwards while a thick smoke hides the village from view. A dragon may be behind this. Go forth and slay the dragon! When you do the quest, you see the following text: * You battle the green dragon of Angleston but you are no match. No mortal weapon can pierce the dragon's thick hide. "Go back to your master," the dragon laughs, "You are no match for me." Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of an Energy Potion dropping from this quest was 10% Sub-Quest 1: Put Out the Fires Sub-Quest 2: Find Evidence of Dragon Attack Main Quest 2: Elekin the Dragon Slayer * No one has seen Elekin the Dragon Slayer since the day he mortally wounded the Dragon King, Bloodwing. He may still be alive. See if you can recruit the help of this great warrior. When you do the quest, you see the following text: After searching for many weeks, you locate Elekin living as a hermit in the shadows of the Aretop mountains. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Mercenary dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: Seek Out Elekin Sub-Quest 2: Recruit Elekin to Join You Main Quest 3: The Crystal Caverns * Elekin lets out a sigh. "My Dragon Slayer Sword is an artifact of immense power. I hid it within the treacherous Crystal Caverns of Aretop." Seek the sword in the subterranean tunnels beneath Aretop. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * After traveling for many miles deep within the tunnels, you see a dim light reflecting from the tunnel walls. Sub-Quest 1: Slay Cave Bats Sub-Quest 2: Find Hidden Path Main Quest 4: Dragon Slayer * You see the glowing walls of the Crystal Cavern. Huge crystals jut from the wall, emitting a faint glow that bounces around the room. A giant rock worm slides to block your entrance! When you do the quest, you see the following text: * "Look out" Celesta exclaims, as the giant rock worm emerges from the entranceway. You roll out of its reach and unsheath your weapon. The worm launches itself towards you, snapping its jaws. You block its blow with your shield and strike back, but find that your sword is useless against the creature's tough hide. Celesta yells at you to come to her side. You quickly dash over to Celesta, avoiding the worm's twisting coils. Celesta's hands glow red momentarily as she utters some incantations and enchants your sword with a fiery glow. Before you can react, the worm has both you and Celesta in its coils. You raise your enchanted sword and chop at the brittle hide. The worm's skin begins to glow red as you melt away its rocky shell. Finding flesh with your sword, you bury your weapon deep into the worm. You leap up to the worm's head as his coils loosen their grip. The worm crashes to the ground in a cloud of searing smoke as your sword tears through its head. You look up ahead and see the Dragon Slayer Sword placed on top of a nearby Crystal. Now it is time to end the Dragon of Angleston. Sub-Quest 1: Find Rock Worms Weakness Sub-Quest 2: Retrieve Dragon Slayer Main Quest 5: Vengeance * You find yourself back in Angleston, a charred memory of what once was, glowing with a thick cloud of smoke choking the air. You find the dragon resting nearby, exhausted from all the destruction he had caused. Creep up to the dragon and extinguish the fire from his heart. When you do the quest, you see the following text: * Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 6: 'Blood Wing King of the Dragons' * ' '''Bloodwing was the last of the ancient dragons that Elekin was thought to have killed. It is possible he was only wounded in battle and has been nursing his scars for years. Seek Bloodwing in the volcanic mountains of Aretop. If he still lives, you should find him there.' ' When you do the quest, you see the following text: *??? Sub-Quest 1: '???' Sub-Quest 2: ??? Main Quest 7: '''Mount Aretop' * Bloodwing stares at you, his gaze fixed on your weapon. He recognizes the Dragon Slayer. He launches himself in the air, far away from your reach. Slowly the rest of your army reaches the summit. Engage Bloodwing in battle and defeat him! When you do the quest, you see the following text: Bloodwing roars at you. The sound echos through the mountains as flames engulf your army. The dragon's breath hits the ground with explosive force, flinging you up in the air towards the center of the volcano. Using the Dragon Slayer you dig deep into the dark rocks as you slide down the crater. Below you can see crests of molten lava licking at the volcano walls. Bloodwing keeps his distance in the sky pouring more dragon fire at you. You leap horizontally, digging the Dragon Slayer deep into the side of the volcano to support your weight as you dodge his flames. Sheets of molten rock drip down from the mountain walls. Clawing furiously, you begin a desperate climb up the crater. But the Dragon King is not done yet. With a sweep of his tail rocks topple down from overhead. You are caught in an avalanche of volcanic dust. Thinking quickly, you slice through the rock with your sword and grasp at one of the larger pieces as it falls into the crater of the volcano. The rock makes a small splash in the thick lava, and you breath deeply as you are safe on top. You see a path to some solid ground and quickly leap over several giant rocks to safety. Bloodwing comes at you again, and Mount Aretop seems to respond with a rumbling of its own. The lava starts churning violently around you as the dragons breath consumes the air. You raise your shield at the blast only to see it quickly disentegrate. You dodge out of the way as the fire knocks the Dragon Slayer from your hands. You see the runes on dragon slayer suddenly glow. Rolling over to pick it up you brace for yet another fiery hurricane. This time you block the fire using the massive width of the giant sword. Its runes glow even brighter, and you feel a rush of power in your veins. You quickly realize what Bloodwing does not know. The sword consumes fire and grows stronger with it. You thrust the sword into the lava. The molten rock thickens and smokes as the sword draws power from the lava, channeling it into you. The crater is soon half crusted over with sharp, but cool volcanic rock. You raise your sword, and touch your hands on the hot rocks. You feel an immense power burning within you. Bloodwing this time realizing that his breath will not defeat you comes down with a large crash. He lumbers towards you, with black fire burning inside his eyes. You swing the dragon slayer to the ground, causing a large crack to form. The volcano rumbles and steam hisses from the cracks. The Dragon King flaps his wings to keep balance and you leap to him. With uncanny strength, you hurl yourself high in the air and bring the blade down on one of his wings. Bloodwing screams in agony as he rips his wings from your prying sword. He swipes at you with massive claws, tossing you into the steaming ground. He drags his wings as he attempts to flee. You quickly take this chance and leap at him before he can take off, digging your sword deep into his back. You climb up the dragon, hewing at his flesh the entire way. Molten blood flow from his wounds. Finally you reach his twisting head and sink the Dragon Slayer deep into the back of his skull. A deafening roar erupts from the giant beast and a massive fireball is launched into the air. You reel backwards as the great dragon succumbs to your blade. * Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ???